yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
The YoGPoD
The YoGPoD is the official podcast of the Yogscast duo Lewis (Xephos) and Simon (Honeydew). The first episode, Snowcast, was uploaded on February 2, 2009. The YoGPoD features general conversations between Lewis and Simon about events around the world and their lives. However, both have a tendency to go into off topic discussions revolving around a mistake the other may have made or a statement's absurdity. thumb|center|The conversation between Lewis and Simon about naming the YoGPoD. All of the podcasts are available through this RSS link http://yogpod.libsyn.com/rss that can be added to your favourite media player or through Apple iTunes. The first 33 episodes are also available from Podcast Alley. http://www.podcastalley.com/podcast_details.php?pod_id=81125 The name YoGPoD came from a conversation which was uploaded in the YouTube video "Now Available... The YOGSCAST Podcast". Recently a fan, FredMalm, has created animated videos giving visuals to the YoGPoD. These have been uploaded to the Yogscast with very favourable responses. Structure The structure of the YoGPoD is always changing as Lewis and Simon come up with new ideas. Somewhat consistent sections of the podcast include Verian's Film Review, Hannah's Cooking Segment, Letters from the Yognau(gh)ts and Into the Mind of Woman, however none of these have featured on the most recent episodes as Lewis and Simon seem to be going back to the more conversational format of the older YoGPoD episodes. In between discussions on various topics, 'YoGPoD Liners' (typically by Simon) are played. Recurring Characters * Brian Blessed * Kenny Baker * J.K. Rowling * Michael MacDonald * Queen Elizabeth II * Tina Barrett * Warwick Davis * Zhuang Ji * Gary Coleman * Gary Coleman's ghost Intro Music Made by a user named 'Captain Rhythm' on 'Ye Olde Goones Squade Forums' , it consists of a musical accompaniment to Simon singing 'This is the Yogpod' out of tune to the Star Wars theme. The intro music was first used on YoGPoD 10: Hanging to the left, where at the start of the episode Lewis shows the music to Yohi. This is one of only three instances since being introduced that the music was not used as introduction music to the episode. It is also the only time that the music is heard in full thumb|center|A version of the song submitted by YouTube user 'iloveyogscast'. Episode List # Snowcast (50:33) 05/02/2009 # Sipsgate (21:16) 19/02/2009 # Toaster Bags and Tina Barrett (32:23) 01/03/2009 # Na na na, nana na naa na (32:01) 07/03/2009 # The LHC and Politics (21:18) 13/03/2009 # Zombies and Drugs (15:28) 13/03/2009 # The Dragon Quiz (28:12) 24/04/2009 # Dave Yogpod (55:46) 02/05/2009 # Dungeons and Dragons Part 1 (54:18) 21/05/2009 # Hanging to the left (26:41) 01/06/2009 # Xephos is lazy and never provides a title or summary (41:58) 24/06/2009 # Dungeons and Dragons Part 2 (45:00) 18/07/2009 # The Last Watch (57:55) 19/07/2009 # Xephos' War Stories (33:26) 05/08/2009 # Halloween Special (46:10) 08/08/2009 # Boobies, MAN-MAN, Cowboy RPG and floating Jaffas (28:21) 14/08/2009 # Don't they just go down to their undies (31:47) 26/08/2009 # You put the boom boom into the durr (27:30) 07/09/2009 # Dungeons and Dragons Part 3 (1:19:55) 30/09/2009 # Miss, have you got any Dostoevsky? (37:34) 13/10/2009 # Halloween Spacktacular (1:07:43) 31/10/2009 # Thai Fish in a bag (44:26) 12/11/2009 # Simon's Cheesecake Surprise (46:09) 30/11/2009 # Christmas at Poundland (29:20) 23/12/2009 # Chess Boxing and Other New Years Party Games (44:15) 08/01/2010 # Your Grandad Was A Bee? (39:34) 18/01/2010 # Warwick Davis Exclusive Interview (43:58) 09/03/2010 # I'm just putting the Daz in the sink (39:12) 26/03/2010 # SCRAMMMBLED (50:59) 14/04/2010 # IM THIRTY-TWO YEARS OLD (46:38) 04/05/2010 # Simon, Simon, come and drink the tea of the Inca people (41:02) 05/05/2010 # D&D2 - I'm Just Making A Camp Guys (Part1) (1:08:06) 21/05/2010 # I am Michael Macdonald and I listen to the yogpod all day (55:59) 10/06/2010 # My mum bought me a troll... (50:12) 20/08/2010 # Radio Interview (uncut, long!) (2:16:12) 27/11/2010 # Fridge Tax (46:47) 28/11/2010 # Christmas Special 2010 (42:56) 23/12/2010 # on The Incredible Podcast (Episode 50) (1:01:56) 09/02/2011 # Live on Nordrassil (1:56:49) 28/02/2011 # Interview on The Shaft (2:02:42) 07/03/2011 # Hodor! (41:29) 15/04/2011 # Borange (1:00:00) 02/07/2011 Challenges The listeners of the YoGPoD have been given three challenges, namely: * YoGPoD Challenge 1 -Shaking a Can! * YoGPoD Challenge 2 -Digging a Hole! * YoGPoD Challenge 3 -Building a Plane! Specials Specials usually detour from the usual structure of the YoGPoD and often are centered around specific topics the full way through. To date there have been 3 special episodes. They are: *Halloween Special *Halloween Spacktacular *Christmas 2010 Special D&D Adventures Main Article: D&D Adventures Apart from their usual set up, Simon introduces Lewis and Hannah to the pen and paper game Dungeons and Dragons. There has currently been one complete series, in which Simon acts as the group's Dungeon Master and therefore controls the storyline, NPCs, encounters, ect. whilst also playing as Dylan, a human bard, with Hannah joining him as Madeowyn, the elven mage, and Lewis as Brick, a golem with undisclosed class. There is also a second, incomplete series, which also features Sips, role-playing a goliath bard, and Mulchie, playing a doppelganger rogue of the same name The Last Watch Main Article: ''The Last Watch ''The Last Watch is a fan-fiction short story written by Lewis and read by Simon for YoGPoD 13. It is a story about Gilneas's defense against the Scourge during The Third War. A dark agent of the scourge, Arthas, threatens to crush the city before his leave. Guest Appearances To date, Lewis and Simon have made 4 guest appearances on the YoGPoD. They have appeared twice on Nordrassil Radio, the first time with DJ Stayven and the second time they were the hosts of the show. They have also featured on ''The Incredible Podcast of Awesome ''and The Shaft. These podcasts can be found alongside their main podcasts on their iTunes page. Controversy It is generally believed and suggested multiple times in the YoGPoD by Lewis and Simon that listening to the podcast over long periods of time will lead you to becoming generally insane. The fact that you tuned into the YoGPoD shows your insanity and the more you listen to it the further you will lose yourself. Despite this theory, many continue to live amongst the common people. The theory was born when a brave Yognau(gh)t listened to every episode that had been released at the time of his experiment being carried out and the results were shocking. He started seeing vans carrying huge quantities of Jaffa Cakes across Europe and almost died multiple times from swerving from laughter. Although nobody has actually died yet, as the number of YoGPoD listeners grows new listeners should be made aware of what YoGPoD overdose can lead to. Category:Table of Content Category:YogPod